Endlessly
by FiraLili
Summary: SECUELA de "La vida que llevamos". Porque he estado buscándote toda mi vida. Y ella quedó atrapada en esas palabras.
1. Primer paso

**Regresando con esta historia que no será muy larga, y sí, varias me van a ver horrible porque estoy empezando nueva historia con varias que están esperando continuación, bien, en mi defensa no puedo controlar lo que escribo, las ideas vienes y si no las escribo se van, pero la razón por la que no he actualizado mis FanFics antiguos y nada más me he centrado en "Viaje al pasado" es porque no hace mucho mi lap fue formateada y perdí todos mis archivos de Fics, pude recuperar algunos gracias a un programa que unas chicas en face me dijeron, pero no todos. Además, las que aún conservo los estoy editando y corrigiendo, para que queden más estéticos y entendibles. Por favor, no desesperen, y un aviso, si no les gusta la pareja SessKag por favor ahórrense sus comentarios. Gracias.**

 **Advertencia: ¡Esta historia es una** _ **SECUELA**_ **por lo tanto si no has leído el one-shot "La vida que llevamos" te sugiero cerrar e ir a mi perfil para leerlo, porque de lo contrario no entenderás de lo que va la historia! ¡Gracias!**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes. Pero si los hijos de ellos que son mis creaciones.**

 **Advertencia: Semi-Au. Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan ido.**

 **Endlessly**

 _Primer paso_

—¿Saya? ¡Saya!

La hanyō se sobresaltó al oír su nombre romper con sus pensamientos, miró a su lado para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de su tía Hitomi; se encontraban en la cocina lavando los platos de la comida, ella se encargaba de secarlos, sonrió apenada al percatarse que no le estuvo haciendo caso desde hace rato.

—Lo siento, tía, ¿qué decías?

La mujer Higurashi la evaluó con la mirada, el comportamiento de la adolescente no era el acostumbrado, desde que cruzó la puerta en la mañana estaba ida, ausente; las tareas que le asignaba el abuelo Higurashi, para Saya su bisabuelo, normalmente las completaba en menos de un parpadeó, hoy tardó más, mucho más. Por lo que se preocuparon, Sōta intentó sacar el tema durante la comida pero lo único que recibió fue silencio puesto que la joven no le prestó la mínima atención, así que su esposo terminó por encargarle la tarea de descubrir lo que aquejaba a la joven Taishō antes de salir por Hikari. Ese era el por qué ahora se encontraba intentando llamar su atención hasta lograrlo.

—Has estado dispersa el día de hoy, ¿hay algo que te moleste, Saya? ¿Has vuelto a tener una pelea con tu padre o hermano?, ¿o con ambos? —Y es que ella sabía perfectamente como era ese amor tan sobreprotector que los padres tenían hacia sus hijas, Sōta no dejaba por mucho tiempo a su pequeña Hikari fuera de su vista, y el único motivo por el que hoy no estaba en la casa era porque tenía una fiesta de una compañera de la escuela; así que entendía que Saya llegara a sentirse asfixiada.

—¡Oh! No, no. Todo está bien con ellos. —Se apresuró a responder mientras secaba el plato que le pasaba su tía.

—Ya veo, ¿entonces paso algo con Kagome? —preguntó, ahora si algo preocupada, adoraba mucho a su cuñada después de todo ella junto al medio hermano de su esposo alentaron a su, ahora esposo, a confesarse; sin ellos tal vez nunca hubieran llegado a salir.

—¡No! No, todo va de maravilla con mi madre, cada día se ve más radiante. Un mes más y tendré a mi hermanita o hermanito entre mis brazos —exclamó ilusionada, esperaba con ansias que fuera una niña.

—Ya veo. Siempre olvido que los embarazos de Kagome son de 5 meses —replicó con una sonrisa, aún a esas alturas le seguía sorprendiendo todo la maravilla que rodeaba a la familia Taishō, con sus misterios y secretos, mientras salía con Sōta siempre encontró al esposo de su cuñada extraño y cuando se lo mencionaba a su novio, él se limitaba a sonreír pero nunca afirmaba ni negaba nada; fue hasta convertirse en su esposa que todo el secreto fue desvelado. Y fue increíble. Tanto que al principio no lo creyó, hasta que vio con sus propios ojos a sus hijos y la orejas de perro que coronaban su cabeza junto a la marca de media luna que ambos lucían en medio de su frente—. Así que eso no es lo que hoy te ha mantenido tan distraída, ¿puedo pregunta qué es?

Saya se estremeció un poco al recordar lo ocurrido en la mañana antes de llegar a la casa, realmente nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que volvería a verlo, ella después de mucho pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de que fue una coincidencia y una bendición para que su secreto siguiera oculto, así que encontrárselo –más bien que él la haya buscando- fue impactante mucho más por esas palabras que utilizó.

 _Porque he estado buscándote toda mi vida._

No lo entendía. Realmente no lo hacía. ¿Cómo un humano -porque era un humano no poseía ningún poder sobrenatural-, parecía tan seguro de sus palabras? Sin titubear y con la frente en alto; su mente se volvió a sumergir en el recuerdo de esos minutos que compartió con él.

— _¿Disculpa? —Ella no puedo evitar preguntar ante tales palabras tan naturales que salieron de su boca._

 _Él se rascó la punta de su nariz perfilada con algo de vergüenza ante la incredulidad y sorpresa de ella._

— _¿Me adelante mucho? —preguntó con una sonrisa suave._

— _Demasiado diría, ¿cómo puedes decir una cosa así tan fácilmente? —Se cruzó de brazos, creando una barrera entre ellos, desconfiada, ella que creció en un ambiente en el que su padre jamás dijo alguna palabra romántica o de amor hacia su madre le parecía algo extraño y de cierto modo sospechoso que él, ese hombre que sólo se topó una vez le dirigiera ese tipo de palabras._

— _Porque es algo que creo —contestó sin dudar y al comprender lo que acababa de decir, retrocedió un poco—. Aunque creo que vuelvo a adelantarme. Disculpa, a veces olvido que no todos los japoneses están acostumbrados a esta clase de palabras afectivas._

— _¿No eres japonés? —Le miró aún con más desconfianza, no es que fuera xenofóbica o algo por el estilo, sino que el hombre que estaba mostrándole una sonrisa tenía toda la pinta de ser japonés, a excepción de sus ojos que eran verdes, impresionantemente verdes._

— _Soy mitad japonés. Mi padre lo era, mi madre no. Ella era holandesa, muy hermosa con su cabello casi blanco y sus ojos tan verdes como los míos —explicó sin problema—. La conoció en América, se casaron casi de inmediato y crecí fuera de aquí, recién me mudé con mis abuelos paternos. No llevo más de 7 meses y aún no me acostumbro a no saludar a la gente con un beso o un abrazo… o ambos._

 _La forma en que la miró al decir esas últimas palabras le hizo estremecer y retroceder, no asustada sino impresionada._

— _Y he vuelto hacerlo, perdona —se disculpó pero por la sonrisa que cruzaba su cara varonil y bella no parecía sentirlo—. ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?_

 _Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono bajo y precavido, algo diferente a esa despampanante sonrisa que tuvo segundos antes._

— _¿No te presentas antes?_

— _Yûshin. Yagami Moore Yûshin —se apresuró a hacerlo, hizo una leve inclinación de la cabeza, pero por la forma en que sus dedos se movían había estado a punto de tenderle la mano._

— _¿Moore? El apellido de tu madre es curioso —El sonido de la palabra le gustaba—. Me gusta mucho. Yo soy Saya, Higurashi Taishō Saya. Un gusto —Y le tendió su mano, después de todo no le importaba ese contacto, en realidad a ella no le importaba mucho el contacto físico, su familia no era muy japonesa con respecto a las costumbres; después de todo los Inu tienden a estar cerca del objeto de su deseo y la forma para demostrarlo es el contacto físico, eso le había traído problemas cuando niña, ahora sólo se limitaba a abrazar o besar a esas personas que eran cercanas a la familia y que sabían su proceder._

 _Pero seguía guardando distancias con los desconocidos y al parecer él no estaba educado con las barreras sociales así que era mejor estar precavida. Mucho más porque había descubierto su secreto accidentalmente._

 _A Yûshin le brillaron los ojos al oír todo el nombre de la Inu menor que no pudo contener la emoción, por lo que al extender ella su mano la tomó con suavidad, dobló su espalda hacia adelante y besó el dorso._

— _Eres preciosa._

 _Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él aún con su mano cerca de la boca, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse y huir._

Suspiró al recordarlo, su rostro adquirió un tenue color carmesí, dio gracias a los dioses cuando al salir hacer sus tareas él ya se hubiera retirado, aunque encontró ese hecho algo desalentador.

—¿Saya? —llamó la mujer al ver que se volvió a meter en sus pensamientos, al notarla suspirar no pudo evitar el ligero presentimiento de que su pesar se debía a algún asunto del corazón—. ¿Es por algún chico?

El plato resbaló de las maños pero fue gracias a sus rápidos reflejos que logró agarrarlo antes de que llegara al suelo, salvándolo a centímetros. Alzó la vista para encontrarse la mirada comprensiva de su tía.

—¿Acerté, no? —sonrió para pedirle el plato y acomodarlo en su lugar, era el último.

—… es sólo que no estoy segura —terminó por contestar levantándose—. Todo fue tan rápido que sigo sin comprender que paso. Como un golpe sorpresivo.

Hitomi rió, suave como una caricia antes de sobarle la espalda.

—Querida, el amor siempre es así, cuando lo buscamos nunca llega pero un día sólo te _golpea_ como dices, aparece de improvisto. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?

Saya le miró asustada.

—¿Qué?

—… Que no puedes escapar.

Esas palabras le hicieron rememorar la mirada de Yûshin y esa sonrisa cuando le dijo que la había buscado toda su vida; se estremeció.

—¿Qué debo hacer, tía?

Se veía tan vulnerable. Diferente a la adolescente que se ponía a la par con su hermano y profería sus opiniones sin pensar en la situación, si ella creía que era incorrecto lo decía. Jamás se preocupaba; y ahora, tan perdida.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no te arrepientas de nada. Sigue lo que dicte tu corazón, no todo saldrá como uno quiere pero como dicen, quien no arriesga no gana.

Saya agradeció esas palabras, eran un pequeño empuje.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Gracias, tía.

—De nada y no dudes en venir a hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa, aunque deberías contarle a tu madre que te pasa. Ella sería tu mejor aliada contras esos dos hombres que tienes por familia —mencionó mientras se dirigían a la sala.

—Sí… bueno, aún no me siento lista para decirle. _Comenzando con que hace poco me dijo que tenga cuidado con quien me junto, para decirle que ya había alguien y que además, sabía del secreto familiar. No. La iba a encerrar de por vida en su cuarto_ —pensó con desanimo, era mejor mantenerlo en secreto hasta que supiera cómo proceder.

Hitomi le observó con dulzura.

—Bien, sin embargo, no tardes. Las cosas que no se dicen ahora, pueden costar más trabajo el hacerlo más tarde.

—Claro.

Y si la mayor quería agregar algo más no pudo cuando se oyó la puerta correrse y una voz infantil resonó por todo el pasillo con un sonoro: "Estoy en casa". Seguida por otra voz masculina repitiendo esas mismas palabras. Hitomi se apresuró a ir a su encuentro, Saya le siguió más ilusionada por ver a Hikari que por otra cosa.

—¡Nee-chan! —exclamó la niña al ver quien venía detrás de su madre, después de recibir un beso de su progenitora corrió lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían.

—Hola, Hikari. ¿Cómo está mi prima favorita?

La pequeña niña de ojos avellanas y cabello negro ondulado como el de su madre tenía a esa edad, puesto que ahora la mujer lo llevaba más largo, se carcajeó al sentir como era alzada en brazos con cariño.

—Eso les dices a todas —reprochó la Higurashi con un puchero al estar ya segura en los brazos de Saya.

—¿Quién me ha difamado de esa manera? —preguntó fingiendo un tono herido, logrando hacer reír a la niña.

—Raiden y Arashi me dijeron que le dices lo mismo a Yûki y a Hana —explicó con una sonrisa.

—Esos demonios —musitó por lo bajo cuando los gemelos Tsune se le vinieron a la mente, con sus cabellos marrones alborotados y las sonrisas tan maliciosas y traviesas, lo único que los distinguía eran sus ojos, el mayor Raiden los tenía verdes como los de su padre mientras que Arashi rojos como su madre Sōten—. No les hagas caso, Hikari, sólo están celosos porque a ellos no los quiero como a ti.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con sus ojos brillantes.

—De verdad —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Sōta se acercó curioso al verla aún ahí, pensaba que al regresar ya se hubiera marchado a su casa.

—¿Aún por aquí?, ¿no ha venido Mamoru por ti? —cuestionó mientras tomaba a su hija.

—Papá tuvo un retraso en el trabajo y no ha podido salir, Mamoru sigue cuidando a mamá así que me iré ahora para que no se haga de noche.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe? —Se ofreció al hombre con preocupación logrando que Saya rodara los ojos.

—Tío, no es necesario —se negó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Soy capaz de defenderme sola, muy bien de hecho.

—Aún así, tu padre me mataría si llegara a pasarte algo —frunció el ceño al considerar la idea, su cuñado era aterrador todo el tiempo, no podía imaginarse cómo se pondría que Saya llegara a sufrir algún daño. Se estremeció—. No, ni pensarlo, te acompañaré.

—¡Tío!

—Cariño —llamó Hitomi jalando su manga—, creo que Saya es suficientemente madura para irse sola. Y tiene razón, puede defenderse mejor que cualquier jovencita de su edad, y por mucho.

—Pero-

—Saya —ignoró a su esposo sin pena—, ten cuidado y nos llamas a penas llegues, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos dorados de ella centellaron antes de inclinarse.

—Muchas gracias por este día, me retiro —anunció con una sonrisa. Se despidió con un beso de su prima antes de decir adiós con la mano y salir corriendo por la puerta, no sin antes colocarse su calzado en la entrada.

Sōta miró con incomodidad como su sobrina desaparecía tras el umbral antes de suspirar y prestar atención a su hija que intentaba regresar al suelo. Hitomi se acercó una vez su hija subió las escaleras para ir a su cuarto que una vez perteneció a Kagome.

—¿Y? —indagó Sōta una vez se vieron solos—. ¿Lograste averiguar qué pasaba con Saya?

Ella sonrió con misterio.

—No.

Sōta le miró con sospecha y ella sólo le guiñó.

0-0-0-0-0

Saya fue directamente al árbol sagrado para pasar su frente en la corteza, ese lugar era uno de sus favoritos, había veces que creía oír al árbol responder sus preguntas cuando estaba triste o no sabía qué hacer, pero en esta ocasión su tía le había guiado perfectamente, sin embargo, eso no evito que ella fuera por un momento a relajarse antes de partir a su hogar.

—Hasta el próximo fin de semana —susurró.

Se alejó corriendo con su melena negra revoloteando al viento, pues a pesar de siempre amarrárselo siempre a una media cola era mucho el cabello que quedaba libre, no se quejaba, adoraba su cabello.

Bajó los escalones de 5 en 5 sin preocuparse de que pudiera caer, tenía un excelente equilibrio o eso era cuando nadie la sorprendía.

—Interesante forma de bajar.

Su concentración se perdió y resbaló, lo bueno era que eran los últimos escalones así que la caída no dolería pero eso no llegó a pasar cuando unos brazos la atajaron con fuerza.

—Supongo que siempre es bueno aparecer cuando menos te lo esperas, me gusta el resultado final —esa voz que ya conocía a la perfección susurro sobre su cabellera, en su tono se dejaba ver lo divertido que le parecía la situación, se separó rápidamente.

—No vuelvas hacer eso —exigió acomodándose la blusa azul que se había alzado un poco cuando él la atrapó, sacudió sus jeans antes de encararlo—. No me gustan las sorpresas.

—¿Eso quiere decir que habrá una próxima vez? Me gusta esa idea.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —ignoró las palabras anteriores.

—Pensé en acompañarte a casa —mencionó sin sentirse molesto por haber sido ignorado.

Ella alzó una ceja.

—¿Crees que dejaré que veas dónde vivo?, ¿y si eres un asesino?

Él rió.

—Tú podrías asesinarme antes de que pudiera intentar algo —replicó con ambas manos metidas en las bolsas de su pantalón con despreocupación.

Ella le lanzó una mirada.

—¿Y eso no te asusta?, ¿el que pueda matarte en cualquier momento?

Él se la regresó sin borrar la sonrisa.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Yûshin subió su vista hacia arriba encontrándose al magnífico árbol que era característico del templo Higurashi, luego volvió a mirarla.

—Porque nunca lastimarías a nadie que no lo mereciera, y yo no planeo hacerte daño.

Saya desvió su cara, consciente de que se sonrojaría si seguía mirando esos ojos verdes tan transparentes y honestos, pero no menos atractivos. Estaba tentada a dejarla acompañarla pero sabía que era arriesgado, recordó las palabras de su madre que le decía que tuviera cuidado al elegir a algún chico, pero igual rememoró las de su tía que le susurraba que siguiera a su corazón. Tomó su decisión.

Él la vio alejarse y sus hombros se derrumbaron por la decepción. Tal vez hubiera presionado mucho, no era bueno en ese tipo de cosas, él es de los tipos que riegan una planta hasta ahogarla. Le pediría un consejo a su abuela, ella siempre sabía qué hacer. Se sobresaltó al ver que Saya se giraba abruptamente.

—… Tengo que ir a la tienda… puedes acompañarme hasta ahí —musitó.

Al verla proseguir su camino se apresuró a ponerse a su altura, feliz y emocionado, nunca pensó en ese giro de acontecimientos.

—Yo cargaré las bolsas.

—¡Sólo me acompañaras hasta la tienda!

Ambos cruzaron miradas y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Saya pensó que tal vez lo dejaría cargar las bolsas hasta la mitad del camino. Sí, tal vez.

El viento sopló, el Goshinboku se estremeció y el aire que pasó entre sus hojas formó una oración:

 _ **Cuida tu corazón**_

Pero nadie lo escuchó.

Continuará.

 **Detrás de cámaras**

—¡Por amor al SessKag! ¡Fira! —La directora se masajeó las sienes con dolor al ver el nuevo guión, ¿cuándo aprendería su amiga a no escribir historias nuevas? —. ¡Fira sal, ahora mismo!

Una cabeza se asomó detrás de uno de los nuevos actores contratados para la nueva serie, Yûshin rió, había escuchado de la peculiar relación que llevaban ellas pero verlo era otra cosa. Sintió como la escritora se tensaba a su espalda.

Lili la encontró, su cara se llenó de sentimientos nada buenos. Fira tembló.

—H-Hola, querida amiga —saludó con el sudor frío bajando por su rostro—. ¿Te gusta el nuevo guión?

—¿Nuevo guión? ¡¿No te basta todos los que tienes aún sin terminar? —Fira se escondió más—. ¡¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defesa?!

—… ¿Qué estoy editando todas las historias para que tenga un contenido más sustancioso y coherente? Y Que "Viaje al pasado" ya estoy escribiendo la continuación pero he tenido problemas con unas escenas que necesitan algo de tiempo para quedar perfectas… ¿es válido?

Lili le sostuvo la mirada un rato antes de suspirar.

—De acuerdo, te lo concedo —cedió, luego miró al chico con el que Fira había tratado de esconderse—. Me imagino que eres Yûshin.

—Así es, un gusto —saludó nervioso.

—… —le miró de arriba abajo como evaluándolo, sonrió al final—. El gusto es mío, espero trabajar contigo; ahora, si me disculpas quisiera recuperar a mi escritora.

—¡Oh! Claro, claro —se apresuró a apartarse del camino dejando a Fira totalmente descubierta.

—Gracias —tomó a su amiga de la parte trasera de su vestido con una sonrisa bastante aterradora—. Ahora tú y yo tendremos una plática más privada.

—¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo? —Fira estaba aterrada intentando soltarse de Lili pero ésta no cedió ni un centímetro.

—Digamos que estarás encadenada a tu escritorio hasta que termines todo lo que debes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es ilegal!

—No para mí.

—¡Ayúdenme!

Yûshin miró como las mujeres se alejaban, una arrastrando a la otra. No puedo evitar embozar una sonrisa divertida, vio pasar a la que sería la madre de Saya en la historia.

—Señora Taishō —llamó a la actriz que recientemente se había casado con el actor Sesshōmaru, ella se detuvo curiosa al ver a nuevo chico, sonrió.

—¿Eres nuevo? —preguntó ante la cara nueva.

—Yûshin para servirle, señora Taishō.

—Puedes decirme Kagome, no necesitas tanta formalidad. Aquí no somos estrictos con la etiqueta —explicó riendo—, lo habrás notado con Fira y Lili.

—¿Siempre se comportan así? —preguntó por lo bajo.

Kagome dirigió su vista hasta la oficina donde Fira normalmente se recluía al escribir, y vio con ella se aferraba al marco de la puerta luchando para que Lili no pudiera cumplir sus amenazas. La directora jalaba con fuerza para desprenderla.

—Querido, no has visto nada —respondió dándole unas palmadas en su espalda—. Bienvenido a las historias de FiraLili, trata de sobrevivir.

 **Algún día Lili terminara por matarme, yo lo sé. Bien, bienvenidos a la nueva historia, no será muy larga, o no está planeado que sea así. Ahora unas cosas para aclarar, van a salir varios personajes nuevos puesto que esto ya es una segunda generación de personajes, así que estén pendientes pero por si acaso ahora les haré el recuento de los personajes nuevos y sus características.**

 **Saya:** Hija de Sesshōmaru y Kagome, su nombre significa "Flecha rápida/veloz"; su cabello es negro en su forma humana y siempre lo lleva amarrado en una media cola, cuando deja salir su forma hanyō sus ojos dorados cambian por unos segundos a rojos para volver a la normalidad, su cabello se torna en alguna partes plateado sobretodo en los mechones que enmarcan su cara (además de que se suelta por la expansión de su poder), sus uñas se alargan y una orejas negras coronan su cabeza.

 **Yûshin:** Su nombre significa "Corazón valiente", tiene una fascinación hacia Saya cuando la vio en su forma hanyō, no es totalmente japonés y creció en América, por eso no tiene problemas con el contacto físico ni las palabras de afecto.

 **Hitomi:** Esposa de Sōta, el hermano de Kagome, es la chica con la que le ayudaron InuYasha y Kagome en el capítulo 90 del anime. Su nombre significa "Ojo/Pupila".

 **Hikari:** Hija de Sōta y Hitomi, su nombre significa "Luz", tiene 9 años, el cabello negro como su padre pero de la forma que su madre lo llevaba cuando Sōta se le declaro, tienes los ojos avellanas como los de su madre.

 **Raiden:** Es el hijo mayor de Shippō y Sōten, gemelo de Arashi, su nombre significa "Dios de los truenos", es parecido a su padre con el cabello marrón y los ojos verdes, es travieso y gusta de hacer bromas junto a su gemelo.

 **Arashi:** El hijo menor de Shippō y Sōten, gemelo de Raiden, su nombre significa "Tormenta", su cabello es marrón pero sus ojos rojos como los de su madre, al igual que su gemelo le encantan las travesuras.

 **Sōten:** Pareja de Shippō, madre de Raiden y Arashi, su nombre significa "Cielo azul", es una yōkai, última descendiente de la familia trueno, tuvo un enfrentamiento con Shippō en el capítulo 68 cuando intenta vengar a Hiten y a Manten.

 **Hana y Yûki no las describiré pues saldrán más adelante, así no les adelanto nada, pero de quienes creen que sean hijas. Espero les haya gustado, ahora contestaré los reviews anónimos de "La vida que llevamos", los que tienen cuenta recuerden que les contesto directamente.**

 **Alex mb:** Muchas gracias, y pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero te guste tanto como el one-shot.

 **Luna-chan:** Hola, me da gusto saber que te causo tantas emociones, y pude seguirle el hilo, espero estés pendiente y logres leer esto. Muchas gracias, un beso.

 **Mara:** Y pues ¡sorpresa! No es Shippō, al parecer es tan sólo un humano.

 **Guest:** Pues no es un segundo capítulo pero si su continuación en una nueva trama.

 **Yuli:** Genial, ya me hacía falta chocolate *agarra su tonelada* Y pues por sus peticiones, he seguido con la historia, espero te guste.

 **Diana:** La he seguido, aunque no en la misma sino en esta nueva. Besos

 **KxM:** Hola, pues la he seguido. Y no, no es el hijo de InuYasha, es un humano ;)

 **Icoshimy:** Muchas gracias y aquí he traído el nuevo capítulo (en una nueva historia). Espero la disfrutes.

 **Blackdark:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y pues la he seguido aunque en otra historia, como explique el título de la anterior no iba con la trama de la nueva historia. Espero te guste y sí, podría ser que metiera esos celos. Jojojo. Besos.

 **Jenny-yuki:** Igual la mía, es mi pareja favorita. Y gracias por intentar averiguarlo pero, lo siento no es Shippō, tal parece que nuestro misterioso pretendiente es un humano. Y sobre "Viaje al pasado" ya lo estoy continuando, pero a diferencia de esta historia es un poco más complicada, tengo que hacer mucha investigación. Pero tranquila la continuaré. Gracias por tu comentario. Un beso.

 **Nami:** Lamento no poder dejarla como estaba, y no te preocupes, sé que he sido bastante irresponsable pero la razón del por qué nos la he continuado está arriba. Besos.

 **Guest:** Con todo respeto, no necesitan venir a decírmelo, si no te gusta la pareja cierra la historia y ve a leer InuKag, respeta los gustos ajenos, no te gusta el SessKag, comprendido pero decir que los fics de esta pareja son horribles por el simple hecho de que no te guste es una ofensa, yo podría decir los mismo del InuKag, pero no lo hago porque reconozco que cada pareja tiene algo que aportar. Además, chica, esto es ficción, un fanfic, yo (con todo respeto) puedo escribir sobre la pareja que sea de mi agrado, por lo que te pediré de la manera más atenta no vuelvas a leer alguna de mis historias pues mi pareja base siempre será el Sesshōmaru y Kagome. Por tu tención, gracias. P.D. Fíjate en la pareja que sale antes de ingresar a una historia y evitemos estos comentarios.

 **Bien, en todo lo que llevo escribiendo (10 años, 7 en aquí) es la segunda vez que me topo con un comentario en contra de la pareja SessKag, no tengo nada con que no te guste, pero que tengas la desfeches de tachar una historia como "horrible" sólo porque no te gusta la pareja me parece muy infantil. Es válido que no te guste, pero para la próxima persona anti-SessKag que venga por favor le pido con el mayor respeto que se ahorre sus comentarios, y si no te gusta la pareja ¿qué haces leyendo un fic de ellos? Además, si tienes algo que decir y/o criticar, me gustaría que pusieras tu nombre y algún correo donde pueda hablar contigo si no tienes cuenta, porque encubrirse tras un "Guest" es, a mi parecer, tonto. Gracias.**

 **FiraLili.**


	2. Acercándome

**¡Volví! Disculpen la demora, he tenido días pesados con la tesis, proyectos, ensayos y las continuaciones de los fanfics; todo se vuelve un caos pude continuar más fácilmente "Endlessly" porque no hay tantos problemas como los tengo al escribir "Viaje al pasado" que estoy llegando a un punto de ya no saber que escribir así que tengo que dejarlo a un lado para no forzarme a escribirlo y arruinarlo; por lo que les traigo este capítulo.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, a excepción de sus hijos y familiares :)**

 **Advertencias: Semi-Au. Faltas de ortografía que se me hayan pasado.**

 **Endlessly**

 _Acercándome_

El sol se filtró entre las cortinas, iluminado la habitación y el rostro de una mujer que se removió incómoda para empezar abrir lentamente sus parpados, revelando unos ojos celestes que miraron a su alrededor, confundida por no poder recordar muy bien, señal de que tuvo un sueño realmente profundo. Sintió una caricia en su brazo, se giró con cuidado para encontrarse con su esposo que la miraba como siempre, con la devoción de un hombre enamorado.

—Buenos días —murmuró ella con una sonrisa somnolienta—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Temprano —respondió mientras se inclinaba a besarla—. Debo prepararme para el trabajo, ¿necesitas algo?

—No. Estoy perfecta.

Él acarició el rostro de su esposa ante de levantarse, no le gustaba dejarla sola durante el día pero tenía asuntos que terminar antes de poder tomarse esas vacaciones de 3 meses para estar cuando tuviera al bebé.

Kagome se volvió acomodar entre las sábanas al verlo cruzar la puerta del baño, unos 5 minutos y se levantaría.

0-0-0-0-0

—Que tengan un buen día —se despidió la morena a la entrada de la casa, minutos antes había dirigido esas palabras a Sesshōmaru, ahora sus hijos eran quienes las recibían—. No se metan en problemas.

—No prometo nada —replicó Saya poniéndose los zapatos—. ¡Ya me voy, te quiero mamá!

—¡Saya!

Mamoru sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, su hermana no tenía remedio, se acercó y se inclinó para darle un beso a Kagome en la sien.

—Yo veré que no se meta en problemas.

Ella le sonrió.

—Sí, pero no la hostigues, recuerda que lo prometiste, sólo mantén un ojo en ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Mamoru frunció el ceño antes de asentir.

—De acuerdo.

—Ten un buen día, cariño —deseó acariciando su pómulo masculino.

Él dulcifico su mirada.

—Sí.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Apúrate, Mamoru! —Saya estaba sentada sobre el muro moviendo sus piernas, esperando a su hermano, sabía que si intentaba adelantarse lo tendría todo el día encima de ella como venganza—. Vamos tarde.

—¿Y desde cuándo te emocionas por ir a la escuela? —preguntó mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a bajarse, la cual ella ignoró para girarse y brincar al lado que daba a la calle.

—Desde que tengo deporte a primera hora, este semestre nos toca voleibol presiento que será divertido —exclamó restregándose las manos con emoción.

Mamoru le miró con sospecha antes de jalar con suavidad su oreja.

—No te vayas a pasar, sé que te gusta el deporte pero recuerda que si tu cuerpo llega a agotarse en extremo regresaras a tu forma hanyō.

Saya alejó la mano de su hermano con un mohín de disgusto.

—Estaré bien, sé mis límites, Mamoru. No es como si no hubiera tenido clases físicas antes, recuerda que fui la mejor corredora el año pasado —replicó con orgullo, y él no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa.

—Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo. Pero tienes ventaja porque tenemos más resistencia que las personas normales, además, eso fue en una competencia de la escuela, sabes que nunca podremos competir a un nivel profesional.

La menor suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya sé, no tienes que recordármelo.

Y es que ellos tenías mucho cuidado en las clases de salud, normalmente esos días faltaban con una justificación de sus padre, ya que no podía permitir que su sangre fuera analizada, no entenderían porque era diferente. Por lo mismo nunca podrían competir a un nivel profesional por los análisis que se hacen antes de las competencias. Ellos lo sabían, por eso Saya disfrutaba tanto las clases de deporte.

—Bien, dales una paliza a los hombres y enorgullece a padre.

Saya rió mientras alzaba su puño para chocarlo contra el de su hermano, era muy conocida por ponerse a la par con los hombres jugando deporte.

—Dalo por hecho —exclamó con una sonrisa traviesa, desde niña había entrenado a la junto a su hermano por eso no le parecía extraño el enfrentarse contra hombres, algo que los demás no compartían, sin embargo, eso no le impidió que siguiera haciéndolo—. ¿Qué tienes tú?

—Inglés —respondió.

—¿Aún no te exentan de esa materia? Pero si sabes hablar inglés al derecho y al revés, no entiendo porque la sigues tomando. Debe ser aburrido —extendió la última palabra para darle más énfasis.

Mamoru sonrió.

—Tal vez tú deberías tomar esa materia por mí, te serviría más. Con eso de que no puede decir el abecedario —se burló sin malicia, sólo para tomarle el pelo un poco.

—¡Hey! Tal vez no sabré hablar inglés pero puedo hablar perfectamente el español. **Bobo** —regresó riendo mientras comenzaba a correr.

—Espera, ¿qué fue eso último? —La siguió asegurando su mochila en la espalda—. ¡Saya!

De esa manera los hermanos Taishō ingresaron a la preparatoria, a la que alguna vez su madre asistió, los alumnos voltearon y sonrieron, era tan común verlos de esa manera que no les preocupaba, muchos lo saludaron cuando pasaron a su lado.

Todos les tenían mucho cariño, sobre todo a Saya, quien siempre acababa metida en problemas por saltarse algunas clases y estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, nunca nadie entendía como podía tener tantos líos en un solo día. Pero a pesar de eso, los maestros le tenían una gran estima, porque era una excelente alumna hablando académicamente, exceptuando Inglés que era su gran problema. Y Mamoru, era conocido como el guardián de ella, nunca ha habido alguna ocasión en que no haya corriendo a interceder por su hermana, como estudiante es junto a ella el mejor, aunque tenía un carácter de los mil demonios si intentabas acercarse a Saya.

—¿Qué hiciste está vez, Saya? —preguntó una chica al verla atravesar el patio, la nombrada agitó le miró con una sonrisa.

—Nada nuevo.

Y todos quienes alcanzaron a escucharla rieron.

0-0-0-0-0

Las clases habían terminado desde hace unas horas, la única razón por la que estaba sentada en los escalones exteriores de la escuela era porque Mamoru le pidió esperarle, al parecer le pidieron su ayuda para algunas materias, sin embargo, eso no significaba que estuviera sin compañía pues algunas personas que le veían sola y le preguntaban por qué, al oír la respuesta se ofrecieron a acompañarla, esa era la razón para que estuviera rodeada de una pequeña multitud hablando de cualquier cosa o tema; Saya se divertía, por eso el libro que leía antes se encontraba asentado a un lado.

Sin ser consciente de nada más que no fuera de las bromas y pláticas, por eso no se percató de la persona que le miraba desde las rejas, una mirada suave y con un toque anhelante.

—Creo que estás apuntando muy alto, chico.

La persona que le habló era un estudiante que venía saliendo de la preparatoria, a su lado una chica le miraba con una sonrisa divertida, le saludó con la mano mientras la otra se encontraba entrelazada al brazo del hombre.

—¿Qué tan alto?

—Bastante —en esta ocasión la chica respondió—. Saya es la chica más extraña que he conocido pero es genial. Tiene un sentido de la responsabilidad muy alto, si puede ayudar lo hace, nunca la he visto dejar de sonreír, aún cuando está en problemas mantiene su sonrisa. Pero acercarte a ella con cualquier otra intención que no sea de amistad es imposible.

Yûshin encaró una ceja.

—¿Sí?

—No eres el primero que viene de la universidad o de otra preparatoria, ella es hermosa a primera vista y una vez que la conoces, es imposible olvidarla. Sin embargo, si Saya llegara a interesarse aunque sea un poco en ti, primero tienes que pasarlo a él —el hombre señaló a un muchacho que acababa de salir de la escuela y que ocasionó que todos los que estaban muy cerca de ella se distanciaran rápidamente—, Taishō Mamoru, su hermano. Nadie ha logrado superar su juicio, nadie es lo bastante bueno para su hermana, así que un consejo de hombre a hombre —Yûshin le miró—: Olvídala. Es una chica excelente pero inalcanzable. Empezando con su familia.

Yûshin rió para sorpresa de la pareja, se removió los cabellos antes de mirarlos.

—Gracias, pero ¿saben? —Su vista viajó hasta posarse en Saya que se levantaba para encontrarse con su hermano y éste le jalaba con cariño la mejilla—. Me gusta lo inalcanzable.

La pareja compartió una mirada llena de sorpresa antes de sonreír, se despidieron del muchacho para seguir con su camino. Yûshin les respondió esa despedida, aunque sus ojos se encontraban fijamente en ambos hermanos. Ella le habló de él cuando la acompaño hasta la mitad del camino a su casa, pero sólo de pasada, ni siquiera mencionó su nombre, aunque ahora lo sabía.

Mamoru.

Higurashi Taishō Mamoru.

Esos apellidos le eran familiares, mucho, porque los había oído muchas veces; y poder encontrar a las personas que los portaban es, sin duda alguna, lo mejor. Además, poder interactuar y hablar es… abrumador.

—Saya —murmuró suspirando casi con dolor.

Cuando se percató de que los alumnos que se habían quedado con ella empezaban a retirarse, sutilmente se escondió, no porque tuviera miedo de ser descubierto sino porque quería pasar desapercibido ahora.

Saya y Mamoru se quedaron en las escaleras por un rato más, al parecer discutían por algo, por el rostro de ella no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, sonrió entre las sombras, casi podía jurar que sus ojos dorados se transformaron en un color rojizo, aunque tal vez pudo ser un juego de la luz de sol que comenzaba a perder fuerza conforme el atardecer se acercaba. Vio a Saya tomar su mochila mientras se alejaba de Mamoru, quien la siguió de inmediato con la tez cansada pero tensa, pasaron a su lado sin percatarse de su presencia, o simplemente lo ignoraron pensando que era sólo un estudiante más que pasaba por ahí.

Al verlos doblar la esquina se adentró completamente al instituto y al llegar a las escaleras se percató de un libro, sonrió antes de tomarlo.

—Hacia el mañana, por Kagehigu Soramhi —leyó interesado, abrió el libro buscando información de la autora, no había nada—. Kagehigu Soramhi. Interesante, si separamos las vocales y las consonantes —murmuraba mientras en su mente las iba imaginando—, y las ponemos en otro orden, tenemos "Higurashi Kagome".

Él era bueno en los juegos de palabras, pero nunca se le habría ocurrido que la señora Taishō siguiera utilizando su apellido de soltera, por eso no había podido encontrar algo más que le indicara que ella trabajaba en algo.

—Así que escritora —musitó sentándose para leer—, le sienta.

Sólo logró llegar a las página 23 cuando el sonido de unos pasos volver le hicieron elevar ligeramente su vista.

—Disculpa ese libro es —se detuvo a unos pasos sorprendida.

—¿Es?

—… mío —completó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Yo? —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa antes de levantarse—. Pasaba por aquí y vi esto —levantó el libro—, una historia interesante, una chica en apariencia normal que en realidad tiene poderes espirituales que es arrastrada por un demonio al pasado, 500 años con exactitud. Me gusta, ¿conoces a la autora?

Saya entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

—¿Por qué debería conocer a la autora?

—Bien, sólo fue un pensamiento, el libro está en perfectas condiciones pero se encuentra desgastado y no me imagino a ti no intentando conocer a la persona que ha hecho tu libro favorito.

—Que este desgastado no quiere decir que sea mi libro favorito —replicó alzando una ceja.

Él llevó el libro hasta su cara antes de bajarlo y sonreír más ampliamente.

—No huele a libro guardado, quiere decir que siempre lo llevas contigo, ¿me equivoco?

Saya sonrió.

—¿Alguna vez te has equivocado?

—Sí, un montón de veces —contestó inclinándose hacia ella—. ¿Quieres que te las cuente?

—No, gracias —rió mientras lo apartaba de su espacio, él retrocedió—, ¿puedes darme mi libro?

—Si dijera que no, ¿cambiaría algo?

La hanyō dejo escapar una lenta sonrisa que erizó el vello de Yûshin, en esos momentos parecería una depredadora, como si su naturaleza se liberara poco a poco, respiro a respiro.

—No. Nada.

—Oh. ¿Es eso un reto? —acortó la distancia y se inclinó—. Me gustan los retos.

Ella carraspeó, tenía cierto límite a la hora de coquetear con alguien, y nadie había llegado tan lejos como Yûshin. Cuando iba a decirle algo, tal vez que se apartara, su cara cambió a una seria antes de empujarlo lejos; aturdido logró mantener el equilibrio al intentar preguntar vio que alguien aparecía por la puerta.

Mamoru.

Yûshin controló su rostro y puso una sonrisa amigable, la que se le dedica a los desconocidos que saludas en la calle después de un " _Buenos días"_.

—Saya —llamó mirando a Yûshin con los ojos entrecerrados y agresivos, ese era otro nivel de hostilidad que hasta esos momentos nunca había experimentado, mantuvo su cara con la sonrisa aunque menos extensa—, ¿encontraste tu libro? Debemos irnos.

—Ya voy, Mamoru —espetó sin delicadeza—. Por si no lo notaste —ese tono contenía toda la ironía que podía—, estoy hablando en estos momentos.

Ahora sí, Yûshin estaba cien por ciento seguro que los ojos dorados del hombre refulgieron con un color rojo, pero lo ignoró, si se sobresaltaba lo alertaría y tal vez, matarían; no sabía hasta que punto llegaría con tal de proteger el secreto de su familia. Debía estar calmado y no dar un paso en falso.

—¿Quién eres?

—Yagami Moore Yûshin —se presentó bajando la cabeza ligeramente como su abuela le enseño—, estudio en la Universidad de Tokio, ingeniería.

Saya frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

—Taishō Mamoru —replicó sin mucha amabilidad—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Yagami? No recuerdo que nadie se apellide de esa forma.

Saya se tensó, si su hermano descubría que Yûshin se había acercado lo bastante a ella se le iba a armar la buena, si hasta hace unos minutos atrás se pelearon porque algunos amigos se encontraban muy cerca de ella cuando llegó de dar sus asesorías.

—Vine a entregar esto —contestó sacando una carta de su bolsillo.

—¿Y eso es?

—Una carta de amor.

Mamoru se tensó hasta los dedos de sus pies, semejante descaro.

—No se la darás a Saya —lo cogió de del cuello de sus camisa—, por lo menos si sabes lo que te conviene.

—¡Mamoru! —exclamó asustada—. ¡Suéltalo!

—No, tiene el descaro de decir que es una carta de amor para ti, ¡eso es-!

—Nunca dije que fuera para la señorita —aclaró suavemente, como si no estuviera a punto de recibir una paliza.

Ambos hermanos voltearon a verlo.

—¿Qué? —musitó Mamoru.

Yûshin sonrió.

—Eso. Que la carta no es para la señorita —señaló a Saya con la cabeza.

Mamoru confundido lo dejó ir, Yagami se acomodó la ropa y el cabello un poco, antes de enfrentarse a los muchachos.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estabas hablando con Saya?

—Bueno, encontré esto —alzó el libro que sostenía con la mano que no tenía la carta—, ella me dijo que era suyo así que —se lo extendió—, ten. La historia parece interesante, creo que lo compraré.

La chica recibió el libro antes de cabecear y dar un escueto _gracias_ , que él respondió con una sonrisa amable antes de centrarse en Mamoru que, aunque ya calmado, seguía manteniendo una actitud recelosa.

—¿Y la carta? —El hanyō seguía terco con eso.

Yûshin se acercó y le mostró el nombre que se mostraba en la carta.

—Watanabe Asakura —leyó algo sorprendido, porque el nombre le era muy familiar, era su compañera—. ¿Vas tras Watanabe?

Esa pregunta golpeó a Saya con fuerza y sin esperarlo, algo en su estómago burbujeó dejándola con un sabor de boca amargo y las ganas de golpear a su hermano y a Yûshin.

—No, no. Le voy hacer el favor a un amigo de entregarle la carta —se encogió de hombros—. No puede negarme.

—Ya veo —Mamoru por fin relajó su postura—. Watanabe ya se retiró.

—Oh —miró la carta—. Creo que mi amigo sabrá perdonarme, después de todo no tuvo el valor para venir el mismo —checó su reloj—. Entonces, un placer en conocerles, me retiro.

Saya miró a su hermano que se la regresó antes de suspirar y rascarse la cabellera.

—¡Hey! —le llamó avanzando hacia Yûshin—. Te tomaste la molestia, dámela, yo se la haré llegar mañana, después de todo estamos en el mismo salón.

—Eso sería maravilloso, y si no es mucha molestia —Yûshin se quitó la mochila del hombro para sacar una pluma y papel—. Quisiera que me mandaras un mensaje cuando la entregues, para que pueda advertir a mi amigo.

Mamoru se encogió de hombros.

—Claro —recibió el papel con una serie de números—, a penas se la entregué lo sabrás.

—Muchas gracias y una última cosa —se acercó a Saya, haciendo que Mamoru se pusiera alerta—. Permíteme el libro, quiero apuntar el nombre.

Ella se lo tendió, apuntó con rapidez y en letras curveadas y hermosas, abrió el libro buscando la página donde se había quedado para anotarlo igual.

—Gracias, ahora sí, me retiro. Pasen una buena tarde —sonriendo se despidió.

Mamoru le observó marcharse, sentía que había algo extraño en ese sujeto pero no lograba decir el por qué, así que lo dejo pasar.

—Creo que nosotros igual deberíamos irnos. Vamos, Saya.

—Supongo —replicó guardando el libro en su mochila, levantó la vista y ahí, a punto de desaparecer Yûshin le sonreía, le guiñó antes de marcharse definitivamente; ella bajó la mirada rápidamente para ocultar de su hermano la sonrisa que se había formado naturalmente al verlo hacer eso—. _Idiota_.

0-0-0-0-0

Yûshin caminaba a casa de su abuela con la sonrisa más sincera y radiante, aunque no había hablado con Saya como hubiera querido el simple hecho de verla sonreír era suficiente, se detuvo para sacar su celular que vibraba, checó el número.

—¿Sí?

— _Hola, Yagami. Soy Akino. ¿Lograste darle la carta?_

—Cuando llegué ya no estaba —contestó retomando su camino.

— _Oh_ —El tono de decepción le llegó claramente—. _Gracias de todas formas_.

—Venga, hombre. Que no pude dársela pero conocí a un chico que estudia con ella, se la entregara mañana a primera hora, le di mi número para que avise cuando lo haga.

— _¿De verdad?_

—De verdad. —El suspiro aliviado sonó a través del celular.

— _Gracias, Yagami. Nunca pensé que te ofrecerías a ayudarme, muchas gracias_.

—No fue nada —replicó teniéndose abruptamente mientras dejaba pasar a una mujer mayor, que le sonrió con gratitud antes de seguir su camino—, pero ahora debes hacerlo tú.

— _Claro. De nuevo gracias_.

Yûshin sonrió.

—Créeme no necesitas agradecer. —Y terminó la llamada.

Y es que era verdad, él era amable pero no tanto; la única razón por la que ayudó a su compañero, que para comenzar ni conocía del todo bien, fue porque escuchó que la chica de la que se encuentra perdidamente enamorado es de la misma escuela que Saya, de no ser por eso no se hubiera molestado en ofrecerse para darle la carta; puesto que esa igual fue la excusa perfecta para que pudiera acercarse a Saya y que su hermano no estuviera a la defensiva; y funcionó.

Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras del templo Higurashi, inconscientemente sus pies lo habían llevado hasta ese lugar, alzó la vista hasta el Goshinboku, subió lentamente las escaleras hasta estar delante del imponente árbol que mecía suavemente sus ramas y hojas al compás de la brisa; alargó su mano para posarla en la corteza.

—Has estado de pie en el mismo lugar desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo; has visto muchas historias empezar y terminar, y has bendecido a muchas más; ¿obtendré tu aprobación?

El viento sopló y Kagome que iba saliendo de la casa sujetó sus cabellos mientras Sōta le gritaba que le esperara, que una mujer embarazada no podía bajar sola las escaleras, pero no prestaba atención puesto que sus ojos celestes se encontraban fijamente en la figura que estaba inclinada con la frente y la mano derecha apoyados en el Goshinboku; fue un presentimiento, el presentimiento de que las corrientes de agua cambiarían y chocarían.

—¿Hermana?

Sōta se acomodaba su suéter.

—¿Qué sentiste al conocer a Sesshōmaru la primera vez?

Él parpadeó.

—Que era la persona indicada para ti.

—¿Y a InuYasha?

—… Que llorarías. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Kagome le miró fijamente antes de regresar sus ojos a la figura que se erguía para empezar a retirarse.

—No lo sé. Un presentimiento.

Continuará.

 **Detrás de cámaras**

Tocó suavemente la puerta, al oír un quedo "Adelante" giro la perilla para meter la cabeza en la abertura, cuidando en no hacer ruido, le habían advertido que si desconcentraba a Fira era muy difícil volver hacer que se sentara a escribir.

Sus ojos curiosos se desplazaron por el lugar, hojas tiradas, arrugadas, la computadora prendida mostrando una página de Word a medio llenar y luego en un sofá, a quien buscaba, Lili. Ella le miraba cuestionándole con sus ojos.

—Disculpa yo-

Un rápido movimiento de su mano le detuvo, Lili se llevó el dedo índice a sus labios, exigiendo silencio para luego señalar a su regazo, y ahí estaba, la escritora durmiendo plácidamente con sus cabellos revueltos sueltos, libres de la trenza que siempre traía, con su cara sin lentes y unas ojeras adornando sus ojos. Lucía cansada.

—¿Qué necesitas, Yûshin? —preguntó en un susurro mientras dejaba los papeles que leía a un lado pero aún acariciando los cabellos de Fira con cariño.

—Llego correspondencia —contestó en un tono igual.

—Deben ser comentarios para Fira, ponlos sobre la mesa, sólo ten cuidado con los papeles; hazme el favor de apilarlos, no importa si están en desorden, yo los organizo después.

—Claro —siguió las órdenes al pie de la letra—. He terminado.

—Gracias, muchacho.

Yûshin iba a retirarse, pero la preocupación pudo más.

—¿Ella está bien?

Lili alzó la mirada ya que había vuelto a su lectura, lo miró y luego a su compañera, sonrió.

—Sólo está cansada, no te preocupes. Últimamente las cosas en la universidad se están poniendo algo intensas, ya comenzó la tesis así que ya te imaginaras, apenas tiene tiempo para comer y dormir, e intenta utilizar el poco tiempo que le queda para escribir los fanfics. Así que, es mejor dejarla descansar cuando pueda.

Yûshin miró el escritorio lleno de papeles.

—Escribe mucho.

—Lo que puede —sonrió—, ¿necesitas algo más? Debo terminar de leer el último adelanto de "Viaje al pasado", Fira está estancada en una escena, tengo que ayudarle.

—Oh, no. Eso era todo, me retiro.

—Gracias por la correspondencia, si ves a Sesshōmaru por ahí, dile que en una hora lo quiero ver con Kagome en el set, necesito ensayar una escenas próximas con ellos y necesito que me consigas algo de té y chocolate, cuando Fira despierte querrá mucho chocolate.

—Claro que sí, enseguida.

Yûshin salió de la estancia, Lili siguió leyendo hasta que sintió que Fira se removía, bajó la mirada para encontrarse los ojos de su amiga somnolientos y con confusos.

—Buenas tardes, ¿dormiste bien?

—Hmmmm… ¿qué hora es? —preguntó bostezando.

—¿Para ti? Temprano. ¿Quieres algo?

—Hmmm… dormir.

Lili sonrió antes de apartar los mechones de su amiga, era rara verla sin su trenza.

—Sigue durmiendo, yo te despertaré cuando termine de leer, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —musitó antes de acomodarse y enrollar sus brazos en la cintura de su amiga, de esa manera dormía mejor—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas.

Y con el regresar del respirar suave y profundo de Fira, Lili pudo seguir la lectura, sonrió.

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, poco a poco las situaciones se irán entrelazando, por el momento sólo quería hacer que Yûshin no pareciera un pretendiente a los ojos de Mamoru, de esa forma no estaría tan pendiente. Y Lili a veces es tierna y suave conmigo, sólo cuando estoy muy cansada.**

 **Bien la lista de personajes seguiré poniéndola para que no se pierdan, conforme aparezcan más se irá actualizando.**

 **Saya:** Hija de Sesshōmaru y Kagome, su nombre significa "Flecha rápida/veloz"; su cabello es negro en su forma humana y siempre lo lleva amarrado en una media cola, cuando deja salir su forma hanyō sus ojos dorados cambian por unos segundos a rojos para volver a la normalidad, su cabello se torna en alguna partes plateado sobretodo en los mechones que enmarcan su cara (además de que se suelta por la expansión de su poder), sus uñas se alargan y una orejas negras coronan su cabeza.

 **Yûshin:** Su nombre significa "Corazón valiente", tiene una fascinación hacia Saya cuando la vio en su forma hanyō, no es totalmente japonés y creció en América, por eso no tiene problemas con el contacto físico ni las palabras de afecto.

 **Hitomi:** Esposa de Sōta, el hermano de Kagome, es la chica con la que le ayudaron InuYasha y Kagome en el capítulo 90 del anime. Su nombre significa "Ojo/Pupila".

 **Hikari:** Hija de Sōta y Hitomi, su nombre significa "Luz", tiene 9 años, el cabello negro como su padre pero de la forma que su madre lo llevaba cuando Sōta se le declaro, tienes los ojos avellanas como los de su madre.

 **Raiden:** Es el hijo mayor de Shippō y Sōten, gemelo de Arashi, su nombre significa "Dios de los truenos", es parecido a su padre con el cabello marrón y los ojos verdes, es travieso y gusta de hacer bromas junto a su gemelo.

 **Arashi:** El hijo menor de Shippō y Sōten, gemelo de Raiden, su nombre significa "Tormenta", su cabello es marrón pero sus ojos rojos como los de su madre, al igual que su gemelo le encantan las travesuras.

 **Sōten:** Pareja de Shippō, madre de Raiden y Arashi, su nombre significa "Cielo azul", es una yōkai, última descendiente de la familia trueno, tuvo un enfrentamiento con Shippō en el capítulo 68 cuando intenta vengar a Hiten y a Manten.

 **Ahora la respuesta a los reviews anónimos (que no tienen cuenta), las que sí, les contesto directamente.**

 **Yuli:** Hola, gracias por el comentario y espero te guste el capítulo. Y sí, está historia es un armos adolescente, por eso tendrá ese aire fresco, pero conforme avance la historia irá cambiando. Besos. Y un gran abrazo.

 **Maria:** Un gusto tenerte por aquí, pues espero estar a la altura de las expectativas, y gracias por interceder por mí, a veces Lili es bastante brusca y ruda, pero las otras, como viste hoy, es tierna y comprensiva, aunque me gustaría que siempre estuviera así. Un beso. Se te quiere, Maria.

 **Icoshimy:** Hola, y sí, el aire tiene que cambiar, pues si lo notaste es que el primero giraba más que en nada en contar como termino la historia de Kagome, por lo tanto es más madura por así decirlo, ellos han tenido un largo camino y han enfrentado peligros, adversidades, han llorado y sufrido, por eso ese halo de misterio. Sin embargo, ahora es la historia de sus hijos, más concretamente de Saya, por eso ese aire más juvenil y "animado", porque sus almas son jóvenes, a penas van conociendo el mundo y lo que conlleva hacerlo. Amar, llorar, herir, ser herido. Y no, claro que no tomo a mal tu comentario, es más, me gusta que hayas notado la diferencia aunque tal vez, no lo que significaba. Gracias, y sobre el "Detrás de cámaras", siempre es comedia, lo mezclo un poco con mi vida diaria, así aprenden un poco de mí. Besos.

 **Aglica:** Gracias por el comentario, y sí, a veces hay personas que sólo vienen a molestar con comentarios fuera de contexto pero a mí me gusta el SessKag, y seguiré escribiendo sobre esa pareja hasta que ya no pueda más. Y aquí tienen el otro capítulo, espero te haya gustado.

 **Zildara:** Pues en un placer leer que te ha gustado "Endlessly", bueno eso lo descubrirás más adelante, poco a poco se irá sabiendo que paso con todos. Y es bueno saber qué opinas lo mismo que yo respeto a las personas que no les gusta pero aún así comentan sólo para decir coas fueras de contexto. Un beso, espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

 **Blackdark:** Sí, bueno, a veces igual no puedo contenerme así que es normal que se enoje, aunque se pasa *llora*. Yûshin es amor, más adelante descubrirán más cosas de ese misterioso chico, que seguro en este capítulo se preguntaran muchas cosas sobre él. Muchas gracias, un beso.

 **De nuevo, gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas, me animan a seguir adelante, y ¿quién suponen que es Yûshin? A quien se acerque más tendrá una dedicatoria en el capítulo donde se revele toda la historia tras este misterioso personaje.**

 **Un beso, con amor,**

 **FiraLili**


	3. Aviso

Lamento tener que anunciar esto pero debido al robo desmedido de mis FanFics (no sólo míos sino de la mayoría de los usuarios de este sitio), he decidido poner en paro todos mis FanFics; no es con mala intención pero una persona que trabaja, se esfuerza escribiendo, creando una historia para ustedes con todo el cariño y la dedicación posible para que alguien más se beneficie de eso no es justo ni ético.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Bien, al parecer todas las historias de este foro ( ) han sido robadas. Y no, no es una broma, si eres una autora y estás leyendo esto dejaré toda la información en mi perfil para que puedas denunciar y que veas que no es un chiste. Ahora bien, quitando del lado el vil robo, esas páginas que tiene nuestros perfiles e fanfics están sacando ganancias con las historias, son spamdexing, así que pido su colaboración para acabar con esas páginas (dejaré toda la información en mi perfil).

Sinceramente después de todo eso, no estoy de ánimos para escribir, nada, así que de antemano una disculpa pero como dije antes, detendré las actualizaciones hasta que me organice y vea si continuo publicando aquí o me traslado a otra página, espero no llegar a ese extremo porque adoro esta página, ha sido mi hogar por (próximamente) 7 años, y que esto llegué ahora es un poco frustrante, así que, de verdad, una disculpa.

Sin nada más que decir, FiraLili.


End file.
